rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Soundtracks
There have been a number of soundtracks released from RWBY comprising of a range of singles and albums. Most of these have been soundtracks released in the months following the release of each volume to accompany it. Volume Soundtracks Each volume of RWBY features an original soundtrack composed by Jeff Williams, with songs written for the show spanning a variety of genres. The songs are written and recorded by Jeff Williams and feature vocals from Jeff Williams' daughter, Casey Lee Williams, with other vocalists including Sandy Lee Casey and rapper Lamar Hall. Volume 1 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 1 Soundtrack is the first soundtrack album released for RWBY. It was released by Jeff Williams on November 12th, 2013, hitting the top of iTunes and beating out the movie soundtrack to The Hunger Games: Catching Fire.Rooster Teeth's Twitter (November 15th, 2013) Volume 2 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 2 Soundtrack is the second soundtrack album released for RWBY. It was released by Jeff Williams on December 2nd, 2014. The Japanese edition of the soundtrack was released on September 26th, 2016.[http://rwby.jp/news/index00330000.html RWBY Japan] Volume 3 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 3 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 3 Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for RWBY Volume 3. There are 30 tracks in the album, for a total run length of 2 hours and 22 minutes. It was released on iTunes on May 3rd, 2016. Shortly after its release, it reached #1 on the iTunes digital charts.Rooster Teeth's Twitter Volume 4 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 4 Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for RWBY Volume 4. There are 46 tracks in the album.Japanese iTunes It was released on June 16th, 2017. A Japanese version was issued on October 4.[http://rwby.jp/season/volume4/ RWBY.jp] Volume 5 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 5 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 5 Soundtrack is the album for music from RWBY Volume 5. There are 41 tracks in the album.Amazon Japan It was released on June 8th, 2018. Volume 6 :Main article: RWBY: Volume 6 Soundtrack The RWBY: Volume 6 Soundtrack is the soundtrack album for Volume 6. There are 30 tracks. It was released on June 28th, 2019. Rooster Teeth's Twitter Other Albums ''RWBY: Best Vocal Album'' :Main article: RWBY: Best Vocal Album The RWBY: Best Vocal Album, stylized as RWBY: Volume 1–3: BEST VOCAL ALBUM, is a Japan-exclusive soundtrack album for RWBY, featuring 19 vocal songs from the first three volumes. It was released on September 8th, 2017. Trivia * Except for Casey's vocals, Jeff Williams performs all instruments and vocals on the soundtracks unless otherwise noted. * Zac Zinger arranges and produces all the horn sections throughout the RWBY soundtracks.Jeff Williams' comment on Sirs and Madams Entertainment's Volume 1 Soundtrack reaction video * Production on the soundtracks and scores do not begin until Jeff and Alex Abraham receive the rough animations including sound effects/choreography for the respective volumes. Casey's comment to Sirs And Madam Entertainment's Volume 4 OST Review References Category:Music Category:Browse Category:General